


We'll Figure This Out

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: After a job, Selina finds herself in a bit of bother. Fortunately Bruce has a solution.





	We'll Figure This Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "We'll Figure This Out" 
> 
> Taken from this prompt list: http://theoriginalbatbitch.tumblr.com/post/165157306314/angstfluff-prompt-list

Selina had really done it this time.

What had she done exactly? Well she had only just gone and stolen from one of Earth's most powerful businessmen.

Selina knew she should've read the details of her job more closely. Now, because she hadn't, Lex Luthor himself was after her. It had been a complete and utter rookie mistake and now she had to disappear and hope that was enough to stop his search for her. Knowing him it probably wouldn't be, but she had to try.

Fortunately, ever since she had become Catwoman, she had prepared a fallback plan just in case something like this had happened. Her fallback plan was in the form of a black duffel bag. Within this bag she had a set of new identity papers, passport, a large amount of cash, clothes, a gun and a couple of cases of ammunition. The gun was her insurance policy, in case Luthor found her before she could disappear.

After she'd made sure everything she needed was there, and had loaded the gun, Selina zipped up the bag and pulled her hoodie on. That's when her cat, Isis, meowed and began to rub herself all around Selina's legs. She picked Isis up and stroked her. "Sorry baby, but I can't take you with me. I’ve gotta find you someone who can look after you. Question is, who?" As Isis headbutted her head it came to Selina who could take her. "Bruce. He's got more than enough money, plus it must get lonely in the big Manor with just him and Alfred. Yes, let's take you there."

She put Isis back on the ground and got her cat carrier from atop her wardrobe. After getting Isis into the carrier, which was a lot harder than it should've been, Selina put some cat bowls, cat food and treats, a couple of toys and a list of instructions into a bag. She then grabbed her duffel, the cat carrier and the bag full of Isis' things and made her way to Wayne Manor.

When Selina got there she had considered knocking on the door and then just leaving Isis there. The only reason she hadn't was because she wanted to see Bruce one last time before she left for good.

Selina made her way up the steps of the Manor and rung the doorbell. A couple of minutes later Alfred answered.

"Ms Kyle. Master Bruce is currently in the cave. Why don't you come in while I'll go get him?" Alfred said, gesturing for her to come inside.

Selina nodded and entered the Manor. He shut the door behind her and disappeared off to go get Bruce.

While she waited, Selina set Isis and the bag full of her things on the floor and began to look around the place. Yes, she'd been here many times before, but she had never truly stopped and looked at it properly.

The Manor was far more fancier then anything she was used to or would ever be used to. Before that damned job, perhaps a future like this had been waiting for her. Now she'd never know. She soon came across the Wayne family portrait. Thomas was sitting in a chair while Martha and, she was guessing, eight year old Bruce stood on either side. They look happy...or as happy as someone can look in a hand-painted portrait.

"Selina." Bruce's voice said, bringing Selina out of her thoughts. She turned and faced him.

"Bruce." Selina replied.

"I know why you're here."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Of course. You're here to drop off Isis before disappearing."

"How did you...?"

"I know you stole from Lex. A lot of people do." Bruce began to make his way over to her. "Believe me when I say disappearing is not going to protect you. He will find you eventually." He stopped when he was within touching distance of her.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. We won't know till I leave."

Bruce was silent for a couple of minutes. During that silence she watched as his blue eyes shone with the light of a new understanding. "You think you're protecting those closest to you by leaving? Selina, listen to me when I tell you, you are putting them in more danger by leaving. He'll use them to get to you."

Selina sighed. She hadn't thought of that. "What would you have me do then Bruce?"

"Stay here."

"What?"

"Stay here." Bruce took her hands in his. "We'll figure this out together. Anyway the Manor is the last place he's ever going to look for you and if he does, well, Lex has no idea I'm Batman so the Cave will keep you hidden, if he does come knocking."

"Are you sure about this? You're putting yourself in a lot of danger by doing this."

"I know, but you're worth it Selina. You always have been."


End file.
